User talk:Eevee-Chan
}}"> }. Feel free to leave a message or a question below and I will try my very best to respond as fast as I can. I usually log on daily, but you might have to wait a little longer. 'To know more about me visit my 'profile page. | style="width:30%; border-left:2px dashed #003333; vertical-align:top;" | '''Contact *lucy_michelin98@hotmail.com Additional Links * |} Pulse Magic Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I will. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:24, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I went for an hour nap and woke up at seven at night :c The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:06, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Lol, i had an idea to create humanized pokemon as well, i even have the pictures for it but i am reconsidering. Of course you can use the stones. You know you don't have to ask. They're not mine. ~~Wendy41989651~~ Like i said, even if people have the idea, you can still use it, i mean it's not like i own the humanized pokemon idea. ~~Wendy41989651~~ Sorry Luce, exams have got me really tired and forgetful; I actually forgot about writing for a little bit. I'll try to get on more often for ya. :) [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 14:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) get on chat? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) You're not planning to do it celestial spirit style are you? http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds-home/fairy-tail-horizons/g.415177/ I will help you understand Gaia Online and that style of Rping. I might even donate some in site items to you. Kurobina (talk) 20:18, November 25, 2014 (UTC) What element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to bed in a minute. Can you just tell me now? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:18, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Well if you are, unless it's exclusive, may i use some of them? ~~Wendy41989651~~ Yeah, i live in Sydney but i want to live in Melbourne or Queensland. of course i'll help you with the page, just tell me when you make it and i'll help you. Lol, i saw your profile, you want to live in Australia that much. Well i don't blame you, it's beautiful plus Perchan is awesome. ~~Wendy41989651~~ Goddammit, be safe, okay? I'll see you first thing you return. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure ^^. Freezing had a pretty damn good concept, until the porn came in. --[[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 20:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Go wild, Luce. And what's your Quotev? I have an Instagram, but that's probably the only social media I have. [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 20:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Where I've been I've been in the hospital. My heart's failing and I have to get my thyroid removed. So there's that. :c Sorry... Hey Lucy, sorry I'm not around really here but I've had a hard time finding things to do here, so I've been taking a break to try and get my muse working. Another thing is I've been going through school this semester and it was another long one, so my focus was a lot on that and other places. I'll see if I can't do something for Unique Adventures and maybe try and be more active but it'll take time. Rinilya94 (talk) 00:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Lucy, I can't gurantee anything. Like I've said, I've had muse issues and it will take me a little bit to get back in the groove of things here. Rinilya94 (talk) 01:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Well I won't be on until maybe 11-1 my time, if your on then I can try to be. BUt feel free to tell me if you want now. Rinilya94 (talk) 02:42, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I will :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Get on chatango whenever you feel like it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:30, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll beat it up with a stick. My stick of power! -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 01:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Nah, yer not. However, we gotta put it off until the weekend (or tomorrow), since I gotta go out in five minutes and I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow, sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I just wanna talk yo :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:01, December 10, 2014 (UTC) No we're not breaking up. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:09, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Your Arc Okay, though who all am I using? And what will happen? If you don't mind me asking. Rinilya94 (talk) 18:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, considering this probably involves Mist I can drag in Violet and maybe have her usual partner join in. As for dark mages I got none that I can remember. I'm fixing to make a few for my story I'm planning but that's all they'll be for. Rinilya94 (talk) 22:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I never said I wouldn't be in them Lucy, just that some won't be useable for them. There are some characters that are story-only ones. But just tell me when my characters are needed and I'll reply when I can. Rinilya94 (talk) 01:28, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Like I said, I'll bring in someone. Just depends on the situation of who I'll make my main character or characters for it since I don't have a single one main character here.Just let me know when it's up and ready. Rinilya94 (talk) 16:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Noted. 21:43:51 Sat Skype Hey Luc, Bomkid here. Trying to find you on Skype and I don't know if you are Lucy Michelin or Waffle the Otaku. If ya want, I can give you my contact instead. I am facebook:jared.baker.37266. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:15, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Check chatango, yo. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 23:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC)By the way, would you mind posting your arc to my talk page so I can read it too? I'm kinda interested in this arc since this is the first time seeing my character Keith Maverick I made being involved in your arc as maybe a side character I'm guessing haha. ;3 Your turn Hey Luc! When you get the chance your turn in the Arc I story. :) Rinilya94 (talk) 02:42, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Your turn again. ^^ Rinilya94 (talk) 20:12, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Lucy, Sujin hasn't been here for months, so you can use Flash. Also, the reason I haven't been on lately is cuz my family's up and I'm busy with them. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:06, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, can you get on chat now? I'm on right now. I wanna talk, super serious for a sec. If I'm not there when you get on, just tell me there and I'll respond. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:26, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Your go Your turn Lucy. Rinilya94 (talk) 21:23, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Eevee-Chan! ;3AdventRequiem (talk) 21:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Oi, You When do you want to start the RP? I'm prolly gonna lose, cuz your character is a guild master, but it will be fun all the same :3 Oh My God, I Say Yes Hey Evee-Chan, you may do as you plead with Hi-Ki but please don't make him fanon-related other than Michelle Valance, Esmeralda, Lucilia Shirai, Mikael Stratus and Kimberly Olivia, unless if you ask me for permission :P. Also, if you are going to edit it (major editing), please put yours property template inside it. Another one, uumm... my property templates look ugly? :c , okay, you may make it "pretty", so I grant you the permission and access to Template:F and A. Also, one more thing -_- , next time, please don't put me in trouble searching for you, I'm glad that I know about the picture and who is the user, please sign this mark : ~ <--- four times :] if u are going to leave a message. Okay, goodluck... Forever And Always (talk) 01:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Oopss Hey Eve, I'm sorry that I act very "rationally" just now to the point I forgot to add my signature's F And A on the section heading 2, and, as for Noir Hakuni, you wanted to get them to date... uummm... okay. There is many picture about female BRS and male BRS together. So I approve, but, keep this in mind, I am planning to use Hi-Ki for a BL story, so I might wanna change his personality to bisexual :P Forever And Always (talk) 01:22, December 27, 2014 (UTC) LoL, you meant, make a cameo's appearance in your Arc (storylines)? Sure. I approve Hi-Ki and Noir Hakuni, so go ahead :) , by the way, I just noticed that "Shiny Eevee Talk", sorry for that one :P Forever And Always (talk) 01:26, December 27, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Social Media? I don't have any twitter, facebook, instagram or whatsapps because of some problem with mah' family, if you wanted to contact me anyway, then I'll make my own FaceBook account secretly. I'll inform you if I have done with it, maybe around this week. Forever And Always (talk) 01:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) You go girl, just make anything that you want, :3 , also, may I help you to edit Noir Hakuni, I wanted her to be a bit stronger if she's going to date Hi-Ki. If you are planning to make her any stronger than either Kimberly Olivia or Mikael Stratus, then make her around 20's for the age :P Forever And Always (talk) 01:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) What? LOL, sorry, sorry... you don't have to reply me if you don't want to you know, and stop cyring or the admins will got me XD. Whoopss, sorry for pesthering again :c Forever And Always (talk) 01:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Wwwooowwwiiieee! You make it pretteh than usual, thanks for the applying some make-up and lipsticks to my property template, if you wanted any help from me, just ask :P. Oops, sorry for pestering, no need to reply :P Forever And Always (talk) 01:52, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Honestly, I thought she was already joining the guild in Unique Adventures. :P Unless I got that wrong because at the time you said she wasn't in a guild yet. Rinilya94 (talk) 12:16, December 27, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Plot Twist (Ha-Na) Hey Eevee, I've decided to make a plot twist between Hi-Ki and Noir Hakuni, well, let's say, in my plot-wise Ha-Na is Hi-Ki's cousin, and she was a bit tsundere towards him. Let's make a love triangle :3 or just say, Ha-Na is Noir Hakuni's love rivals. Forever And Always (talk) 06:47, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE : Ha-Na Hey Eve, maybe this look weirds, but in Indonesia, cousin's love was not considered as Incest of any sorts :B , except for a direct siblings. XD, anyway, you won't have to worry, because Noir will still get the guy :P Forever And Always (talk) 00:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I got the comp, we can skype, but I've been a bit busy lately, just moving shit around since they're building a few houses behind mine. Anyway, what happened to your chatango account? I got something to tell ya privately, before anything, really urgent. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:08, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Lol, I ain't mad. Sorry for not being on when I got the message. Anyway, I'll explain it when I find the time, still moving crap :c The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:54, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, no, I couldn't yesterday. Gimme a few more days (three the most), please, I'm still moving stuff. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:08, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I will TRY and be on tomorrow, but I'm hella tired and my sleeping pattern is all messed up, but I'll def be on the next day or the day after, depends if I'm going to the doctors on sunday. Sorry about all this >: The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Ohai and All That Go ahead. Just don't make a mess.. Or make a really big mess... (oh garsh you changed your name, that was confusing lel.) S k i t z (talk) 07:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Flash About Flash. Yes, of course you can use it. I'm sorry for not answer. Suijin no Ken (talk) 19:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Suijin no Ken